warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Live
Full Credit goes to Taylor Swift, the OA. I do not own these lyrics. Rated Moderate. I still remember this moment In the back of my mind The time we stood with our shaking hands Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight, who exchanged scared looks. "This is it." She whispered. "Our new home." The crowds in stands went wild "This is our new home, and StarClan is here." ''Squirrelflight could feel her sister, Leafpool think. "We have arrived!" Yowls sounded.' '' We were the kings and the queens And they read off our names The night you danced like you knew our lives Would never be the same You held your head like a hero' On a history book page "All hail Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!" The ThunderClan warriors cheered, winking at them all the while "Stop it!" "What?" "Squirrelflight, you are such a show off!"' ' It was the end of a decade But the start of an age. "May the start of ThunderClan's reign in this territory be thanks to you!" Firestar said. "MayThunderClan thrive!"' ' Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made" And bring on all the pretenders One day we will be remembered Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at each other, then back to everyone else, the Clan leaders looked angry, yet Tawnypelt was shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her brother. "Your the showoff." She mouthed good-heartedly. "I do what I must." Brambleclaw mouthed in reply.' ' I said remember this feeling I passed the pictures around Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines Wishing for right now Memories of their journey flashed in both of their minds. It was unforgetable. Feathertail, the bonds that wraped themselves together. Everything. Stormfur and Crowfeather still looked sulked, but they managed a sincere nod. We are the kings and the queens You traded your baseball cap for a crown When they gave us our trophies And we held them up for our town And the cynics were outraged Screaming, "this is absurd" 'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world "Wait a minute! Tawnypelt did just as well!" "So did Stormfur and Feathertail!" "No one can forget Crowfeather, he made the journey as an apprentice!" "This is absurd! ThunderClan takes all the credit and not a speck for us!" "Stop!" Firestar declared. "All clans have aright to this power!" "Good answer." Grumbled a ShadowClan elder.' ' Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made" "Long live this moment." Squirrelflight looked at Bramble. "Long live the magic." "Long live this memory." Brambleclaw whispered.' ' And bring on all the pretenders Long Live,' ' I'm not afraid Long Live,' ' Long live all the mountains we moved Long Live. Category:Loveleaf's Fanfics Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Songfic